A Slave Obeys
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: "Tell me, my dear Doctor, are you a man or a woman?" Loved!AU


**This came to be because I played a computer game and cried. Also, very rusty because I have not written anything substantial for about a year, nor ever before about dw. Which I don't own.**

**If you do play the game (or have, I dunno) I have to warn you that it's not a happy story and has some triggers for abuse. I tried to tone it down for this fix though, so I'm exiting out some of the abusive stuff and adding fluff and general mastery-ness. **

It was very... bland. The sky was white and the ground was black, rocks and shrubs blending in perfectly. It seemed something out of a Video game or picture. Or a nightmare. Maybe it was his nightmare, if he had nightmares. Did he have nightmares? Who was 'he'? Did he have a name, or-

"Ah, Doctor. You're up." The voice rang from throughout the blank landscape. Doctor? Was that his name? That would be the logical conclusion, seeing as he was the only lifeform in the immediate area. But... Doctor who?

"Don't overwork that mind of yours, darling. Or what's left of it, I suppose." There was a small giggle at the sentence's end. The Doctor's head was spinning. He knew that voice. But he didn't at the same time. This was so completely infuriating.

"We'll have to start simple, I suppose. So tell me, my dear Doctor, are you a man or a woman?"

"Man." The Doctor replied automatically. Man. That sounded about right.

"No," The voice disagreed. "You are a boy."

The Doctor blinked. No, he was a man, he hasn't been a boy since…

When had he been a boy?

"Now, the game. The great game I made for you." The voice paused, like it was considering something. "Will I teach you how to play? Or not?"

The Doctor hesitated. Did the voice want an answer, or was that meant to be purely rhetorical? With no response from the voice for several seconds, he decided to play it safe. "Teach me." He said.

"You do not deserve it."

The Doctor did not think he would survive very long in this 'game'.

The Doctor walked forward, jumping a couple times and ducking, just to see if he could.

There was a small ledge and the Doctor jumped on top of it. Looking down, he almost fell over in shock. Below, there was almost an ocean of sharp, very pointy spikes.

"Jump over that pit of barbs."

The Doctor swallowed. He wanted to go back to- somewhere. It was somewhere, somewhere very important. And blue. The colour blue was very bright. But he couldn't. And maybe if he just did as was told, he could leave. He could… what? Go back to that unknown blue somewhere?

Maybe the voice would help with his amnesia.

The Doctor jumped over the pit, feeling like he left his dignity and stomach somewhere behind him.

"Good Boy." The voice said.

The Doctor moved on forward.

"Now throw yourself into the barbs."

The Doctor blanched. They couldn't be serious. But he still felt the compelling urge to do so. What was wrong with him? He didn't want to die! Yet, there was something reassuring him, telling him that all would be fine.

He allowed himself to fall into the pit.

He woke at a statue.

It was odd. He jumped in woke up, and suddenly the blocks that were a bright, burnt orange colour (A blessing in such a monotone world), were now black as everything else, slightly broken up. The Doctor knew this was just beginning.

He made it to a series of weird stick like things. They were, once more, black, so it was slightly impossible to tell for sure.

"Now Doctor, another question for you." Came the voice. The Doctor found himself dreading what it would be.

"Do I own your body or your mind?"

What kind of question was this? Neither! Both were completely and utterly his. Right?

"Body." He answered, knowing the voice was awaiting answer. They could take his body, sure. But not his mind. Never his own, tampered with mind.

"Dance for me."

"Don't touch the statue."

The Doctor had long since stopped questioning the orders, mentally or verbally. He did as he was told, as kept thinking about his blue somewhere.

The Doctor bent over, gasping for breath. That had been one of the harder ones, and blimey did he have to run. But running was familiar. Running was good.

"Soon we will see each other."

The Doctor froze, unsure how to feel. Wasn't it time he put a face to a voice? Perhaps even a name?

"My Doctor. My dear, dear Doctor. Are you excited? Or frightened?"

Both. Both wasn't an answer, but it was true. And with that in mind, he said the answer that would benefit both of them.

"Excited. So, so excited."

The moment of silence seemed almost deafening, but when the voice answered, the Doctor swore he detected a smile.

"So am I."

Almost immediately after, the Doctor was running again.

"Do not fail." The voice told him. What worried the Doctor most however, was the slightest hint of warning in the tone.

He would not fail.

It was hard. It was so very hard. He was being chased up the series of floors and stairs by horrible spiky ball things. He dashed as fast as he could down the aisle of dirt, while the spiky things came tumbling out of the roof right behind him.

"DO NOT FAIL!"

The voice roared, and the Doctor pushed even harder. He pushed and pushed and pushed until he skidded to stop, because right in front of him was a tunnel leading string into dark oblivion. He couldn't jump over, there was a wall of dirt in his way. It was the end of the line.

He spared a glance behind to see that the spiky things would be all over him in seconds. He looked back down into the abyss, and shut his eyes as tight as they would go.

The Doctor desperately hoped jumping to his death wasn't counted as failure.

"I am so happy you are mine."

The voice was the first thing the Doctor heard as he woke up. He had no idea where he was, just surrounded by pure black. The Doctor would have been more disturbed if he didn't have the voice (his voice) with him.

"My dear, are you a boy or a girl?"

"Boy." The Doctor stated, the same way as he had what seemed a long time ago.

"No," The voice came from directly behind him. The Doctor spun around, desperately searching for it. "You are a man."

Then, there were lights. And there was colour. So, so much colour. There was a sofa, made up of blues, and the walls were draped in red. The ground was a purple, and yellow lined all bottoms of the floors. And in the middle of it all, was a man. A man in a baggy, torn hoodie, with black boots and a red collar.

The aura radiating from the man, it gave him the same feeling he got when he thought of his blue somewhere.

And the Doctor knew who he was.

The Master crossed the room, and pulled a rather stunned Doctor into his arms.

"I loved you." He told the Doctor, and that voice, how the Doctor just loved that voice. The Master kissed him. It was chaste, barely a brush, but the Doctor never wanted it to end.

The Master leaned his head down to whisper into the Doctors ear. "Always."


End file.
